Loop-de-loop
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, well, let's see if you can actually pull it off once more. Five brides are sent back to a war they had already long since won.
1. Full-circle

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters.**

* * *

It all started at lunch.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sit with you?"

Uesugi Fuutarou looked up from his notes. In front of him was a girl with stupid looking star clips in thick red hair. In her hands was a tray of food, undoubtedly her own lunch. The oddest part was how she was in a different school uniform.

Fuutarou blinked as he stared back at friendly deep blue eyes. The girl's smile was polite yet oddly hopeful. Weren't there other seats free or was this really the only one?

Shrugging, Fuutarou nodded to the seat across him. Well, in the end, all he had to do was finish his food quickly than he could leave. Not that there was that much to finish.

"Thank you!" The girl flashed a smile before going over to the other seat. Nearby students, tables away, made teasing remarks but it didn't seem to bother the girl or she ignored them altogether.

When she did place her tray down, there was a noticeable thud, loud enough that Fuutarou actually looked up from his plate. His jaw dropped.

The girl's tray was full of plates covered with food. Five plates of a fried shrimp set, four plates of fried chicken, a two bowls of fried potato, and three large steaming bowls of rice. The fried scent combined with the steam coming from the rice stimulated his stomach more than his rice plus miso soup combo.

This girl had to be loaded.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was just so excited to try everything." The girl then lapped her hands together, as if a delightful idea had just popped into her head. "Say, since you let me share your table, why don't you have some?"

Fuutarou almost short-circuited his brain shock. To think that there was someone this nice even though she was clearly rich! While he would normally never accept a meal he hadn't earned, he also knew not to overlook a free meal.

But then again...

His stomach grumbled as pride and stubbornness battled it out.

"That's nice of you but..."

"It's fine! There's no need to be shy." The girl, no, angel, removed the plates of fried food from her tray and placed the food between them. "A girl can't eat all of this, you know?"

His sister would have proven the girl wrong but at this point that was the last thing on his mind. He glanced suspiciously between the food offered to him and the mystery girl. All he got was the image of a warm smile and a hot meal.

"Well, if you insist..."

Shakily, Fuutarou took one piece of fried shrimp and placed it on his mouth. It was...good? While he wasn't sure about the taste it was nice to have something solid go down his mouth and stomach.

"Itadakimasu~"

Fuutarou paused, looking over to the girl putting her two hands together in prayer. Right, he hadn't prayed but then again, he could just say he had done it earlier. Picking up another piece of chicken, Fuutarou got back to his flashcards, absentmindedly filling his mouth with food.

It was only after ten minutes of reviewing with robot-like eating that he felt something...odd. It was as if there was a pressure pressing down on him, like someone was staring at him intensely. However, it was more intense than the usual stares of jealousy he'd feel. It felt more...primal, like a lion who was sizing up a gazelle.

He shuddered as he forced down his flashcards, intent on looking for the source. However, the moment he did, he met the deep blue eyes of the mystery girl in front of him. She was sitting there, one hand holding chopsticks with the other holding a bowl of rice. Her gaze was a bit too intense to say she was just looking his way.

Fuutarou then noticed something odd. The girl had finished three bowls of rice, was on her fourth, and yet...she hadn't touched anything else. Even now, she continued to only bring rice to her mouth, her stare never leaving his form.

"Is there a problem?"

"You...sure like rice, huh?" Fuutarou forced himself to swallow and ignore how he had dropped his flashcards in surprise. "You know you're supposed to eat that with the meal, right?"

The girl's smile grew...pleased? Fuutarou wasn't sure especially with how flushed the girl's cheeks were along with her heavy breathing.

"I do. But I happen to have a meal more delicious than anything this cafeteria could serve."

Fuutarou's only response was a raised eyebrow. What was this girl talking about? Was this some new diet fad where she only pretended there was meat?

The girl continued, inhaling the rice in front of her yet never letting him leave her eyesight. It was almost as she was using his image as-

Fuutarou stopped. His train of thoughts halted as his body went rigid and cold sweat started rolled down his back. His breath hitched as his mind both entered what could have only been shock.

"What's wrong?"

The girl's tone was perfectly mundane and yet it had Fuutarou clench his teeth. This girl was no doubt lying in front of him yet her face was a perfect mask of inquiry.

After all, who else's foot could be snaking up his leg?!

The soft appendage had suddenly brushed on his shin causing Fuutarou to lock up in surprise. The girl in front of him just continued to eat although if he bothered to look, he'd have seen how her eyes slightly narrowed and her grin curl.

However, Fuutarou was too occupied with whatever was rubbing his leg. It couldn't have been his imagination as he felt the appendage slowly rub its way up from his shin, to his kneecap, to pushing itself in between his-

"I'm done!"

Fuutarou stood up, his body ramrod straight. He stared down at the girl who only returned a close-eyed smile.

A knowing smile.

"See you later."

"...Thanks for the food." Fuutarou took that chance to bolt out of his seat to the closest bathroom. It wasn't like he'd ever meet her again and he'd be happy to keep it that way. His sister's voice was that he needed right now, an anchor of rationality.

He knew the offer of free food was too good to be true!

It was a blessing to Fuutarou's sanity that he had ran away as fast as he could without looking back. Because if he did, he'd have seen the girl pick up the chopsticks he had been previously using. When the ends that had been in his mouth entered her own, the redhead's eyes scrunched close as her whole body shuddered, a delighted moan escaping her pink lips as an excited tongue traced over what was in her mouth.

Thankfully, he didn't see such an act, instead only being surprised as he realized the girl had not just transferred into his class but was also the name of the girl he was supposed to tutor.

He was so surprised he hadn't even noticed how the girl's tongue suggestively licked her upper lip as she passed him by.

If he knew what would be in store for the future, Uesugi Fuutarou would have avoided Nakano Itsuki like the plague.

* * *

Thankfully, the moment classes ended Fuutarou made sure to immediately skedaddle back to his family's cozy home. If it was up to him, he'd be back with his sister right after class.

Only there was something that made his retreat halt.

For some reason, there was an envelope in his locker. A pink one that smelled oddly nice. If Fuutarou was a more cultured person, he'd have marked the scent as lavender.

Fuutarou picked it up, his mind blank. Making sure no one around was looking, he opened the letter. Of course, this couldn't be what he thought it was? Who would even give him such a thing? He didn't have any friends as painful as that idea was.

It must be a prank then!

_Dear Uesugi Fuutarou, this may come as a shock but I love you. I have feelings for you as a woman that loves a man and end up together with him._

If he hadn't been squeezing the letter tightly out of nervousness, he was sure to have dropped it to the ground out of shock. For perhaps a whole minute, he just stared wide eyed at the neat calligraphy of the letter. Not to be close-minded but the handwriting seemed too neat to be a boy.

_I we haven't met yet but just know this isn't some joke. I know already know the best parts about you. How you're cool and confident, yet compassionate and thoughtful. How you're willing to see the best in people._

_We are destined to meet soon so I hope you forgive me for such a roundabout method but even now I still need to prepare myself properly._

_Only know that my feelings for you burn stronger than the fires that burned Honno-ji temple._

_These flames will burn forever even after death._

When Fuutarou reached the end, he was surprised that the letter wasn't signed with any name. Rather, a kiss of pink lipstick marked the end of the paper. He really had no words and thus went to the logical conclusion

Could...could he have a stalker?

Hastily, he glanced around his surroundings. There was not a trace of red hair nor was there any feelings that he was being watched. Could this really be that Nakano girl from earlier or, impossibly, a different girl altogether? The letter said they hadn't met yet but he it's not like he could trust the words written all that much. For all he knew, it was still a huge prank considering there wasn't even a name.

Still, that didn't stop the pleased grin from spreading on his face along with the quickening of his heart. Fake or not, it still felt nice to receive a love letter even if he wasn't particularly interested in having a relationship at the moment.

He was definitely going to show this off to Raiha though.

* * *

While he made his way home, people who would have known Fuutarou (basically only his family) would have been surprised to notice a small swagger in his step. Crazier still, he wasn't even reading anything, no notes, no flashcards, nothing.

The euphoria of receiving the love letter still hadn't gone away. In fact, he had, embarrassingly enough, gone and reread the thing a few times on his way back home. Sure, some would have found the letter creepy, even possibly stalkerish but then again it wasn't like Uesugi Fuutarou knew much about the etiquettes of love. Better than nothing he thought.

Even though he had walked this route numerous times over his stay at the school, it was the first time he had actually taken in the scenery and the shops. Window shopping didn't matter to someone who couldn't even afford a proper lunch. Normally, he'd zoom past the shops to afford stimulating his stomach but that too was full thanks to his unusual lunch experience.

It was a combination of these factors that Fuutarou was able to see a certain flyer on the wall of a café he never knew existed. It was immediately something that drew his attention. Words that were more eye-catching for him than any new parfait, cake, or menu option.

"Help Wanted."

His feet stopped as his eyes immediately took in every other detail on the poster: Highschool Student. No need for prior training. Extra pay for employees with driving license. Must also have a studious personality, dark hair, cute little sister, and perfect scores in tests.

Those last ones were oddly written in pink pen that looked to be clearly added post printing but it didn't matter as Fuutarou was at the shop's door by Extra Pay.

What luck!

While it was true that he had that tutoring gig coming up, the amount of pay he'd get from that was still unknown. It's not like he couldn't do both at once and if he couldn't then he'd just have to learn to.

For the money.

He pushed the door open to take into the quiet interior of the café. It wasn't as popular as he thought it would be with how few seats were occupied by students but then again maybe that was why they had a flier asking for help.

"May I help you?"

Fuutarou turned to see a person in a white uniform, a formal shirt combined with an apron. No doubt an employee with the small nametag pinned to the shirt. The student straightened his back, hoping to make a good impression as he put on a polite smile.

"Yes. I'd like to ask about the job offer you posted."

"I see." He got a nod with a gestured arm towards the inside of the cage. "Then why don't you step inside. The manager left to do a delivery so you'll have to wait for a moment."

"Is that why he wants someone who has a license?"

"You're pretty sharp. Has anyone told you that before?"

Fuutarou followed the person inside the café proper, past the counter, and into what seemed to be an area for only for employees, if the sign on the door was accurate. The room had lockers and a bench which Fuutarou sat down on.

"Let me offer you a drink while you wait."

"If it's not too much..." The employee went over to a nearby fridge and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. It as then poured into a nearby glass which was handed to Fuutarou.

He took a sip, the cool sweetness refreshing to his dry throat. He'd normally order service water so drinking something like this was a novel experience.

"This is good." His honest praise got a smile from the other party

"I'm glad." The employee smiled before turning back to the exit. "I'll be back soon."

When he was finally left by himself, Fuutarou released a sigh. So far, so good. His fellow employee seemed polite, at least. With how she looked, she couldn't even have been older than him by that much yet she with how she carried herself it felt like she'd been on the job for decades. He hoped he wasn't too under qualified for the job

Speaking of which, he then remembered to contact Raiha that he was going to be late. He pulled out his cellphone which he always kept in his bag, unused. As the only two numbers were his family, there was no point in carrying around something worth so much (even if it was a cheap model).

That was why Fuutarou was surprised when he noticed Raiha had sent him a message.

_'Onii-chan. I just met with Nakano-san! She wanted to meet up with her newest tutor and offered to take us out to dinner later to discuss the details of the job. She's also really pretty so you'd better be on your best behavior!'_

Fuutarou's lips pressed together in a tight line. If this was true, and it was because there was no way his sister would like to him, then he needed to get home quickly. He didn't expect the girl to go his home but then again, he'd never tutored someone before so maybe it was the norm?

_'She also gave me some movie tickets. Apparently, she's in it as an extra! How exciting is that!'_

Movies? He hoped that wouldn't eat up too much of her study time. Then again, here he was waiting for an interview for another different job. Maybe, she needed a tutor because she was so busy with her other work.

With an arm, he wiped the sweat he felt building on his brow.

Why was it oddly hot in here? He could hear the gentle hum of the air conditioner and yet there was definitely heat building within his body. His clothes felt oddly suffocating as he unbuttoned the top button of his uniform. He took another sip of the iced tea yet it did nothing to quench whatever fire was burning within him.

Was he getting a fever? He didn't feel dizzy and yet-

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Fuutarou's thoughts halted as the earlier employee reentered the room. Only she had changed out of her earlier uniform and back into a dark school uniform. One that looked oddly familiar. However, the most prominent change was how she had traded the white bandana over her head with what looked to be clip that resembled butterfly wings.

"Manager said he's too busy so he left me in charge of your interview."

"…alright." Fuutarou nodded stiffly, forcing his mind to concentrate on the matter and ignoring his oddly heated body. He moved to stand but the girl was quicker, sitting herself right next to him on the bench.

He reflexively scooted to the side but she then moved with him, always making sure their legs were always touching. Eventually, they reached the end of the bench where the girl was practically pushing herself against him.

Predatory blue looked up at him.

"So, can you tell me your name?"

"Uesugi Fuutarou," were the words he forced through clenched teeth. With how close the girl was, he could smell the sweet scent of coffee and cakes sifting from her.

His body jolted as a pink painted fingernail traced up his upper leg.

"That's a cute name." A dangerous grin grew on the girl's face that sent warning bells ringing in Fuutarou's head. For some reason, he knew he had to run and yet his instincts also told him it was already too late for that as well.

The trap had been sprung.

"I'm Nino. Nice to meet you, Fuu-kun."

* * *

Yotsuba yawned.

She stretched her back as she did so, her arms reaching for the ceiling.

In front of her was the homework the school had assigned them even on the first day of transferring in. All the problem sets and essays were filled in and completed in full. The girl had finished them all at a record pace.

What's more, if anyone were to bother checking, all of her answers would have been correct; something no one would expect from someone who had flunked out of her last high school a few weeks ago.

Yotsuba did a quick take of the apartment. The apartment the sisters shared was currently empty. For some reason everyone had left, even the normally indoors Miku. There was some sort of irony that she of all the sisters was the only one who had stayed in their apartment, doing homework no less.

"I wonder where everyone went?" she mumbled to herself, her head tilting.

Now that she thought about it, everyone had acted odd these past few days. The atmosphere of the apartment felt more…mature, if she was to put a word on it. All her sisters from Ichika to Itsuki didn't look nervous at all in transferring schools. In fact, they looked outright excited.

Everyone had also been much friendlier and lively. Yotsuba had even been surprised when Miku made breakfast this morning and it was edible! Good even!

"Ah. I forgot." Muttering to herself as she reviewed her answers once more, she noticed an important error at the top of the papers. Yotsuba erased the "Uesugi" preceding her name and replaced it with a "Nakano".

That would just cause some complications.

Well, to be fair, she had used that name for the last twenty years. It was force of habit than outright ignorance.

To think she'd been somehow sent back in time, or her consciousness, at least. She wasn't sure why exactly. One moment she had said good night to her husband, the next she had woken up in her younger body.

At first, she had been confused, depressed even, that it was possible that all those years together had seemingly disappeared into nothing. But then she realized the fact that she still had her memories and it was proof enough that her life did exist at some point. May, even still exist.

Well, the how and whys didn't really matter too much. She had always left those sorts of hard questions to her husband and daughter. Yotsuba's brain just wasn't meant to think about the intricacies of multiple instances of one's consciousness and time travel.

Shrugging off thoughts of her past life, Yotsuba stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

She had a bento to make.

**LINE**

* * *

**AN: I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this. I think it all started with an Itsuki fat joke of some kind (as all things do) then went off the rails from there. **

**Just to confirm it right now to avoid confusion. No, Yotsuba wasn't the bride while the others had "lost". Like the summary implies, they all had won their own respective timeline's Fuutarou. The next chapters (if ever) would go into the perspective of the other sisters.**


	2. Curve Balls

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters.**

* * *

For the many long decades of her life, Nakano Itsuki had never thought of herself as vain. Like most people, she'd thought of herself as humble or, at least, down-to earth. She wasn't the type to care too much about looks, after all. A presentable blouse and pencil skirt combo was enough for her whenever she taught classes at the University. Even at home, a sweater or even a crop top was enough depending on the weather.

However, at this moment, she couldn't help but indulge herself as she stood in front of her room's full body mirror. Youthful skin glowing skin, round perky breasts, a fiery red mane that didn't hold a single strand of gray, but most of all…

"I can see you!" Itsuki grinned as she watched her toes wiggle on the floor. Her hands slid down a tummy that only slightly started to go outwards towards the end.

Her eyes turned back up to her eighteen-year-old body reflected in the mirror. She still couldn't believe how good she looked! If only her children could see her now! Wall, maybe when she actually put on something besides a frilly black set of underwear first.

She turned her body sideways to see a round and plump ass that she knew her husband would love to lay his head on. Two hands grabbed the globes of meat to give them a light squeeze, happy to feel just the right amount of fat.

She still couldn't believe it but after almost a week it all still felt real.

She was young again.

And sexy to boot!

Fuutarou had always told her she was always sexy but Itsuki knew better. At some point, all those snacks finally caught up to her, all those cravings during her pregnancies, not to mention her lack of regular exercise because of a busy job and, well, it wouldn't be entirely wrong to say she "ballooned up".

Itsuki shook her head.

No! This was not the time to be thinking of the past, er, future? The current time was her in a young, still-tight, eighteen-year-old body.

A very hormonal body, at that.

As the years had gone on, Itsuki and Fuutarou's bedroom activities had started to dwindle, partly due to their kids, and partly due to how busy their jobs were. Fuutarou had said it definitely wasn't due to her looks and Itsuki really did believe her husband as, while their lust may have fallen, their love for each other still blazed strong.

However, that was then (?), and this was now. And right now, she was in a body that felt lighter, more flexible, and much much more eager to do something she had told her students numerous times to not do in the middle of her lectures…now that's an idea…

Just before Itsuki could get her and an unsuspecting Fuutarou surely suspended for public indecency, there was a knock at her door.

Nino's voice came from the other side.

"Itsuki, breakfast's ready!"

"I'll be there soon!" called back Itsuki, her mind shifting away from naughtier ideas to putting on her "new" uniform. It only took her a moment to finish dressing. She took in her reflection once more, to see a nostalgic sight of a girl in a red sleeveless vest staring back at her.

Only it felt like something was…

"That's right!"

She raced back to her desk to pick up two hair clips, in the shapes of yellow stars. The redhead had forgotten about them because she had stopped wearing them after passing them down to her daughters, one each. They were the last things her mother had left her and Itsuki had wanted to pass it down much like she had.

For a moment, she paused, holding the two stars in her fists. There was no way she'd ever forget her children. They had already left the household to live their own lives but Itsuki didn't think she'd ever forget them.

They were the ones who truly made her feel like the mother she had always wanted to be, after all.

"Mu-chan...Kana-chan…Okaa-san will definitely make sure you'll all come back," whispered Itsuki, a promise, not just to herself but to her children. "And this time, let's try to get you both that brother you wanted, okay?"

"Itsuki!"

"Coming, Coming!"

Placing on the two hairclips, Itsuki left her room with her bag in tow.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

"I hope Itsuki's okay."

"Yeah, she said she just wanted to walk."

"It's probably all that breakfast she ate. I can't blame her though. You've really stepped up your game."

"Well, I did start working at a café recently. You could say I've really gained some experience. I'm more surprised how good Miku's cooking was. Didn't she say she was also starting to work somewhere?

"I guess everyone is at that age. Right when I told everyone I wanted to become an actress you guys announced your decisions to try to get jobs. All of us are moving forward."

"True. Yotsuba's already started joining clubs, as well. We all live together and eat together…honestly, I missed this."

"Me too…I mean, you know, how we weren't as close in our last school."

"Th-that's what I meant, of course! It's just been a while, a short while, since we've all had dinner together. Just the five of us."

"Oh, that's right, I'll be missing out on dinner later."

"Oh, how come? Work?"

"You could say that. I'm meeting someone important tonight. I initially planned it yesterday but decided to move it today to have some more time to prepare. I feel like this is connection will last a lifetime."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I have the whole night planned. We're just going to dinner though. I'm thinking that fancy place Itsuki likes…oh wait can't drink yet…that's a problem…"

"You're really pulling out all the stops, Ichika.'

"Well, this will really help me in the long run. I'm still starting out after all. The more connections the better, right? How's that café thing going, by the way?"

"Amazing, actually. An interesting newcomer just joined in. Was a bit sick, all red and flushed so I helped get the measurements for the uniform. Was as stiff as a board the whole time."

"Job interviews are nerve-wrecking at the beginning but you learn to get over your nerves soon enough…is what I've heard at least. I'm still new so there's some hesitation. Sounds like the person, at least, passed just fine."

"Of course. A little stiffness can be remedied. I always make sure every person is qualified if they want to work in my res-, I mean, the café. Even if I have to give a hand-on tutorial to do it. And this one looks to need a more hands-on approach too."

"Well, I hope it goes well."

"Same with yours. Also, there's also the matter of…the tutor. I was thinking that- Oh we're here?"

"Let's go then, Nino. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk about that tutor after school. By the way, where is Miku?"

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

If there was one thing, Uesugi Fuutarou knew about, it was exhaustion.

After years of studying as hard as he could, he was used to just falling asleep anywhere and everywhere whenever exhaustion would hit him over. Thankfully, he had come off most of those experiences relatively safe and unscathed, not that there was much to steal besides the clothes on his back.

Speaking of which, he did hope he still had those at least.

After a rather…intimate…job interview, all Fuutarou could do was to run back to his house and get to sleep, hoping the opposing forces of excitement and exhaustion within his body would end up knocking him out.

He hadn't even eaten dinner but then what was new?

His dreams were oddly horrific, he felt that he was being chased by something he didn't, couldn't, know the identity of. Just that he had to keep running or something was going to catch him.

He'd run and run yet it felt like he was barely moving.

Did he really want to get away…or did he really want to be caught?

"It's time to get up, Fuu-kun."

A voice.

Fuutaoru's eyes slowly blinked awake. An outline of a woman hovered over him, long hair tickling his face. There was also something in the air…something nostalgic.

"Okaa-san?"

The figure stilled before rubbing the top of his head. At this point, he really didn't know if he was still asleep or not. For some reason, he could imagine a smile on her face.

"I didn't think you'd start calling me that so soon."

As Fuutarou's sight started to adjust, the image of his mother faded away and all that was left was someone else., a girl with long brown hair and blue headphones around her neck.

Someone he didn't know.

Fuutarou shot up, ding an ab cruck that would have impressed any fitness trainer. It seemed he had been lying on the girls stocking-clad lap.

He quickly checked his surroundings.

Barely any appliances. Worn down walls. Yep, this was his house, all right.

"Here, eat."

Before Fuutarou could even begin his interrogation, the mystery girl, still on her knees, calmly slid a plate before him.

On the plate, was a simple croissant.

"You haven't eaten yet, right?"

Compared to Fuutarou, her blue eyes were calm yet he couldn't help but feel an intensity within them. There was little no malice or suspicion in them, in fact, he may have said it was the opposite. He really wanted to complain, ask her who she was, what she was doing in his house, and if she could leave.

However, his stomach grumbled and the bread looked oddly appetizing.

Still, he held on.

"You expect me to eat this?"

"Please."

Still hesitant, Fuutarou picked up the bread and brought it to his mouth. While he would normally be more suspicious, food was food and…there was something oddly nostalgic about the smell.

He took a bite.

Then another.

Then another.

He hadn't even realized It was all finished until he accidentally bit his finger. He reached up to his face, to wipe his tears.

"What…"

"So, you noticed too, huh?" Fuutarou turned to see his father, Isanari, an oddly serious look on his face. It was one that he rarely saw on the man and really showed his age. The man had appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him.

Fuutarou nodded, still a bit numb.

His father nodded back, closing his eyes. "It tastes just like your mother's. No, exactly like your mother's bread."

It was true. The bread Fuutarou had eaten was something that wasn't like an imitation, it really was the bread his mother made for him. It wasn't particularly amazing nor was it really worth celebrating over. It was bread that would never stand out and wasn't anything special.

It was a taste he would never forget.

However, no one but the Uesugi matriarch knew how to make bread like that.

Her recipes were for family use only. Something that his father had told him would only be passed down to Raiha or Fuutarou's own wife.

So how?

He turned to the girl before him who was still calmly waiting, only this time a gentler smile was on her face.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"This girl introduced herself as Nakano Miku." His father suddenly spoke up next to him. "She said she was entrusted to reopen the café below."

"What?" Fuutarou shot her a questioning look which she didn't even flinch at.

"Yes. I made a promise with someone long ago that I'll reopen Uesugi's." The girl, Miku, spoke up, making eye contact with Fuutarou. "Even till now, I plan to keep that promise."

Fuutarou swallowed. With how firm her voice was, there was no way she was lying. It seemed she really did make a promise to his mother but wouldn't that mean it was when she was still a child? She didn't look much older than him and yet she exuded a confidence someone their age didn't have.

"I'm still unsure about it." Isanari chimed in. "She said she didn't mind if we got the profit as long as she could continue working there. Anyways, I'm still in talks with Nakano-san and her father about this but expect her to appear more often."

The girl smiled at that but before Fuutarou could say anything else, he felt something heavy hug him from behind.

"Onii-chan…you know, I never knew how mom's bread tasted until now.' Raiha spoke as she hugged him from the back. "Her bread is not really good, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Yet…I still want to eat more of it."

"…yeah."

Now that he thought about it, he had never seen his sister truly cry before.

"It's really good, Nakano-san." A teary Raiha turned to the make of the bread. "Can you make some more?"

At that moment, the smile on Miku's face didn't belong on any girl. It was a gentle one that only a mother could give.

"Of course."

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

Fuutarou's head hit the lunch table before him with a resounding thud.

He was exhausted in all senses, physically, mentally…spiritually? There was no doubt he had been somewhat defiled, perhaps even molested, the whole morning period. That Nakano Itsuki had forgotten her books and then kindly asked him if he could share with her.

And, like the unsuspecting victim he was, he agreed.

Only, when she meant "sharing', he did not think she also meant sharing his personal space as she had pushed herself all over his body, refusing to budge away.

And just when he had thought the teacher was about to do something, that woman slipped a note that ignore them the whole time.

No matter how much of a genius he was, he was still a teenager! Boys his age were not prepared to have buxom girls press their bodies for that long! They were supposed to study1

It was only after keeping the image of his sister in his mind plus several snapped pencils that he had made the day without…incident.

Just what exactly was going on?

Was this some prank? Was there some sort of flu spreading? The past day and half made no sense unless he had suddenly become popular.

But…he had never met these girls before!

It just made no sense!

What would make a new girl in his class do so much skinship with a poor loner like him?

How did a job interview become a one-sided struggle between himself and an employee on taking his measurements?

When did he become the type of person to need to prepare for an evening date?

Why did he wake up on the lap of an unknown girl who claimed to want to revive his family's café?

Was he really that good looking that girls were throwing themselves at him? Was this some sort of scam to get the money of a poor student? Was this the way girls acted these days? Was there a chance Raiha would turn this aggressive to a boy she liked?

Of course not! There had to be a sane logical reason why so many of these girls were into him even before he met them!

…perhaps, he really was that handsome?

"You have the face of a person in an inescapably troubling situation."

Fuutarou stilled when a voice across him suddenly spoke up. From its pitch, it was clearly a girl's voice too.

Another one, perhaps?

Was this really what it meant to be popular? At this point, he'd rather stick with his studies.

Not moving from his position, Fuutarou flatly replied, his head still on the table.

"Leave me be."

For a moment there was silence and Fuutarou thought he had somehow chased her off, but then he heard laughter come from across the table.

"Shi shi shi! As expected of you, Uesugi-san…even now, you're still the same as ever."

"You know who I am?" Finally, Fuutarou lifted his head off the desk to look up at the girl speaking to him. His eyes met flesh and a flash of white. For whatever reason, the girl was standing on the chair across him. She didn't look at all bothered that he could see up his skirt.

Orange hair, blue eyes, and a green ribbon were all he could make of her features.

"Of course. I could never forget." The girl smiled mischievously, the motion looking slightly more menacing from Fuutarou's perspective, below.

"Now, let me turn it around to you. Do you remember who I am?"

Fuutarou returned a flat stare back at her. Even he knew how much of a cliché pick-up line that was. Alternatively, he also knew it was used for scamming people, something he had made sure to teach Raiha to avoid.

The "You used to know me" was too obvious a cliché.

Besides, he didn't think he'd ever forget such a stupid looking ribbon.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't." Fuutarou replied with a hard stare, moving to get up from his seat and finally leave the cafeteria. "You must have the wrong person."

"How disappointing then. Those memories in Kyoto were really important to me, after all."

Fuutarou's whole body froze. Immediately, his gaze turned back to the girl holding up a familiar looking charm he'd recognize anywhere. His mouth moved to open but, for the first time in a long time, it failed to say anything as his breath hitched and his throat locked up.

It seemed that was enough of a reaction for the girl before him as she finally got down from the chair.

"That's right." The girl clapped her hands together, the charm held between her palms. A bright smile flashed from the depths of Fuutarou's memories and matched the one on the girl's face. "You never did get my name, did you? That would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"You…You're…" Words he wanted to say had finally started to come out but they still came out too slow. His brain was still too overloaded not just from the revelation but also from the previous exhaustion.

Placing her elbows on the table, the orange haired girl allowed the charm to hang from her pinky. Her head then rested on her hands, open palms cradling her cheeks.

Unwavering bright blue eyes stared into his own wide startled ones.

"My name is Nakano Yotsuba. It's been a while, hasn't it, Uesugi Fuutarou-kun?"

A bento was held up.

"Hungry?"

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

**AN: I don't even know why I continued this but here is chapter fucking two. it's short but I managed to get this out in like 4 hours. **

**I know I kinda skipped out on Ichika but she'll get her turn next chapter. It will also be the first tutoring session with all five at once. Gear up.  
**


End file.
